


Whore

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Crack, Dirty Talk, Drama, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can be your whore! I am the dirt you created. I am your sinner, I am your whore. But let me tell you something baby. You love me for everything you hate me for.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Whore by In This Moment

It was a tough life, the one Aoi lived. He was only sixteen years old when he was forced out of his home by his drug addict father and onto the streets. He found himself completely alone, no one giving a toss about some homeless kid with nothing but an abusive past. Not having a high school education made it impossible for him to get a job and not having a job meant he could feed himself, couldn’t clothe himself, couldn’t live. He was completely and utterly alone, left with nothing.

 

It was one freezing December night, couples were wandering the streets of Tokyo, enjoying the Christmas decorations that had been set up especially for the holiday, when Aoi found himself standing on death’s front porch, practically banging on the door. A lack of food and proper care had been tough on him, especially with the fact that he was still a growing boy who generally needed a little more food than the average person. The raven had become deathly skinny, hips sticking out at sharp, unhealthy angles and ribs protruding in an ugly fashion, pressing harshly against bruised skin, hollow cheekbones and dark circles under his tired charcoal eyes. A truly fragile little being. Ruki was his name. The one who had taken Aoi in and offered him a deal that, at the time, had been good enough for him as long as he had a roof over his head, clothes on his back and food in his skinny belly.

 

_“I remember being just like you. You know, I’m not usually this nice, but I’ll offer you a deal, kid”. Ruki had stretched out his glove covered hand to the shivering raven, sporting an expression that showed absolutely no pity for the situation Aoi was in. “I’ll let you stay with me, provide you with a bed, food, clothes, everything. But you’ve gotta work. I’ll teach you the ropes though, so you won’t have to worry about that. Deal?”_

_When Aoi had asked what kind of ‘work’ Ruki wanted him to do the short blond man with the hard expression had told him without any hesitation. “Prostitution.”_

_“But isn’t that illegal?” Aoi had asked, staring up at Ruki with wide eyes._

_Ruki only laughed again, pushing his hand a little more towards the raven as if trying to entice him and pull him in, “Deal?” Ruki was playing the part of the Devil’s advocate perfectly._

_Hesitantly, Aoi reached his own toothpick thin hand out to take hold of Ruki’s gloved one. With a smiled that wasn’t quite kind the blond man pulled the teenager up and began walking in the direction of his new home, no regard for whether or not the raven teenager was following him. With little other choice if he wanted to live past the age of sixteen, Aoi had begun shuffling along the sidewalk in an attempt to catch up with Ruki, who walked pretty quickly for someone of such short stature._

_“What’s your name, kid?” Ruki called over his shoulder, not realty bothering to turn back and actually look at the raven._

_“Yuu…”_

_“Not anymore,” Ruki shot back, voice hard and almost cold sounding. “From now on your name is Aoi. Forget who you **used** to be, kid. This is what you are **now**.” _

 

Ruki had stayed true to his word. He provided Aoi with his own room, albeit quite small but it was still a room with a bed. He’d provided the teen with a new wardrobe that mostly consisted of revealing clothes, much to Aoi’s disdain, and a new collection of makeup which he had no idea how to use. He stayed with other people who worked in the same profession as him, ate with them, and became friends with them. He discovered they weren’t any different from others or himself; life just hadn’t exactly gone as planned for any of them and so they’d ended up in a similar situation to him. Ruki had also taught the raven the ropes, just as promised. It took Aoi quite a while to get any kind of technique down and along the way had received a lot of scolding from Ruki, but he did eventually get it and he quickly became one of the most popular people in the establishment.

 

Living in a whorehouse wasn’t really all that bad. It was a bed and food, that’s all Aoi really wanted. It’d taken a while, but he’d eventually managed to just completely shut out the work side of things. Men used his body for their own pleasure, paying no mind to his. It wasn’t uncommon that his customer would finish, having reached their peak, and he would be left with some cash and an erection he had to finish off by himself. But it was work, it wasn’t about pleasure for him, it was about making the client happy. Even though he had a place to call home and a job that somewhat supported him, Aoi was still miserable. After five years of being under Ruki’s roof, he’d not found any way he could possibly escape the industry he’d had no other choice but to enter.

 

As he worked his way up through the ranks from the bottom all the way up to the top. Within three years of living in the establishment he found himself as one of Ruki’s top employees. But even though this was the case it didn’t mean he was treated any better than the others. To the rest of the world they were all disgraceful whores. It wasn’t uncommon for his clients to get quite violent, knocking him around, choking him, spanking him, shoving themselves down his throat until he gaged and black tears ran down his porceline cheeks; and he could do nothing to stop it. He was to shut up and do as he was told no matter what that entailed. Often he would leave one client with bruises and marks to be bruised and marked again by the next one. But what these people didn’t understand was that, if people like them didn’t exist, there wouldn’t even be a prostitution industry. Basically, his clients were the very people who created the ‘dirt’ that he was. They didn’t care though because he was scum, he was a slut, a whore and he was to be treated as one.

 

      *                *               *

 

Aoi was twenty-one when he met someone who would eventually completely change his life.

 

Uruha had become one of Aoi’s regulars. The honey blond man had been going to see the young raven for almost a full year, usually once a week. There was nothing really especially outstanding about him; at least Aoi didn’t think there was. The only thing he really knew about Uruha was that he worked a regular office job; but in his defence, it wasn’t the raven’s occupation to get to know people, it was his job to make them feel good. Workers also weren’t meant to ask questions, they weren’t allowed to see their clients outside of work either. Those were two of Ruki’s strictest rules. It was sort of like a teacher-student relationship, strictly business. Hence Aoi never really bothered to find out anything more about his regular because he already knew that he liked Uruha. From the moment the blond had waltzed through the front door, looked through the ‘menu’, picked out his favourite and entered Aoi’s private room the raven knew he wouldn’t hate seeing him as much as the others. Mainly because he was young, not some seedy old guy who was married with two kids. When he slept with those men Aoi couldn’t help but feel like he was playing a part in ruining a household and possibly sentencing others to suffer what he had. The blond certainly wasn’t violent like some other clients, but he didn’t care if he pressed on a bruise a little too hard or left a mark that wouldn’t leave the used-to-be-perfect skin for the next week or so. Aoi knew Uruha didn’t really care and so he refrained from finding out more about the blond. If he dared to delve deeper he feared he would really, truly fall in love with the man and that was something he definitely could not afford to do.

 

Uruha was just like any other customer, really. The honey blond treated Aoi like the whore he was. He was a prostitute after all; selling his body for money. He was the scum of the earth, at least that’s what he was in the eyes of the rest of society. People looked down on Aoi, even his own clients, which was truly hypocritical. Most would look down on those who they deemed as ‘sluts’ but, in reality, they craved them. They were addicted to the very people they seemed to despise so intensely.

 

Aoi could always tell when Uruha was in a bad mood; it was always clear just by the look in his eyes. Uruha was an open book to the raven when it came to sex, in other respects not so much. When the honey blond was in a bad mood, for whatever reason that was, he would always be more rough with Aoi; not preparing the raven as much as he should, slamming in just that extra bit harder, gripping and leaving dark fingerprints on Aoi’s thin hips. But when Uruha was in a good mood Aoi found that he was actually able to draw at least a little pleasure from the experience. Uruha was one of the few that actually helped Aoi towards his own release, rather than just coming and leaving the raven to finish himself off. But he assumed that this was just common courtesy.

 

And Uruha was no different from any of his other clients…

 

*     *     *

 

Saturday evening began just like any other, busy being a weekend. Aoi started seeing clients around 8pm and he would continue to do so until well into the early hours of the next morning. All of the men seemed to blur together, he no longer recognized those who were new and those who he saw on a regular basis.

 

Around midnight Aoi heard a knock on his door. He’d only just had enough to time to freshen up after his last client, a gross man in his mid-50s who smelled of off fish; though he didn’t complain because it was money and it kept him alive, despite how repulsing it was. Dressed in a black silk dress robe, damp raven hair draping over his slight shoulders and fresh black eye shadow around his onyx orbs Aoi opened the door with a forced smile that made him feel as if he were poisoning himself from the inside out. Everything about him was just so fake and he hated himself for it. Uruha ignored his welcome and barged straight into the dimly lit room as he loosened his tie.

 

‘ _Bad mood day_ ’, Aoi thought to himself as he observed the blond. He wasn’t wasting any time like he usually would. Usually he might ask Aoi how he was or how work was going, but today it was different. Uruha seemed to be in a worse mood than usual which made a small prick of apprehension strike Aoi’s gut.

 

Aoi decided that he may as well just be as a normally was and be the polite slut he was meant to be. “Good evening, sugar. How are you tonight?”

 

“Shut up,” Uruha snapped as he started to undo his white dress shirt, pulling it off and setting it on the queen size bed. When he turned around to sit on the plush covers Aoi noticed that the blond looked more tired than he usually did. Dark circles and worry lines creased his usually perfect face. His eyes looked clouded over by a strange anger, one Aoi had never seen before and it frightened him. Uruha wasn’t his usual self. He ran a hand through his dishevelled mess of blond hair and when Aoi didn’t move his face morphed into an ugly scowl, “Well, _whore_? What’re you waiting for?”

 

Aoi felt a small twinge in his stomach. He’d been called such names by other clients before, but Uruha never used such vulgar language towards him even when he was in his worst moods. The raven didn’t really know why it surprised him so much, he knew what he was, and he knew he was a slut, a whore. He was everything those men told him he was, but hearing it coming from Uruha’s mouth was like a punch to the gut. He stood, frozen in his spot just staring at the man who was usually his favourite customer, even when he was in a bad mood.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Uruha’s voice was a low, dangerous growl as he stood up off the bed and sauntered towards the raven. “Why are you just standing there? Huh?” He snarled as his hand shot out to grasp the black silk of Aoi’s robe in a vice grip, yanking harshly. “It’s your job to suck my cock, so do it, slut.”

 

Each and every one of Uruha’s insults left an intense burning sensation on Aoi’s heart. The raven’s usually subdued temper snapped when Uruha drew back his hand and brought it down hard against his pale cheek. Instead of tearing up like the delicate flower he was meant to act like, Aoi’s face contorted into a mask of pure rage. He was sick of this, sick of being treated like he was worth absolutely nothing. Of course, he’d heard it all before, but those words coming from Uruha’s lips finally sent him off the edge.

 

 “Listen to me-” Uruha began to speak in a threatening voice, but was cut off by the raven.

 

An almost feral growl ripped itself from his chest as he gripped Uruha’s hand and pulled it away from his robe, leaving it half open to reveal fresh bruises from his previous client. “No! _You_ listen to _me_! How dare you call me such horrible things? You know nothing of the life I’ve lived; you don’t know anything about me, and yet you see it fit to call me all of this and treat me like I’m a piece of dog shit on the bottom of your fucking designer shoe?” Aoi took a breath. “Did you know that I never got to finish high school because I was forced onto the street by my drug addict of a father? I would be dead if Ruki hadn’t taken me in! This is the _only_ way that I can survive! Don’t be such an ignorant arsehole!”

 

Uruha seemed a little taken aback; he blinked a few times as he stared at the raven, “Aoi…” No one had ever really seen Aoi release the temper that had always been there, simmering and bubbling beneath the supposedly calm and collected exterior. But he was done; Aoi was done playing the part of the obedient little bitch that only existed to suck cock and get rich fuck like Uruha off. He was sick of keeping quiet and just doing as he was told. For once, he wanted to be the one in control.

 

“But, whatever,” Aoi continued with total disregard for the fact that Uruha’s demeanour had changed. “If you want me to be a whore… I’ll be a _whore_.” Aoi’s eyes darkened as he stalked towards Uruha, placing a hand on his chest to push him backwards on the bed, discarding his robe along the way and straddling the blond’s hips. “This is exactly what you want, isn’t it?” Aoi slowly started to roll his body, gyrating his thin his, pressing down against the front of Uruha’s pants in a sensual way and the blond couldn’t help but moan softly as his eyelids drooped a little. “That’s right,” Aoi cooed. “I’m a slut and a whore and yet you keep coming back. You just can’t stay away, can you Uruha? You _love_ me for everything you hate me for, don’t you? I am the dirt that _you_ created!” When Aoi could feel the hardness of the blond’s cock pushing up against the fabric covering it he smirked; now he was the one in control. “You like this,” Aoi whispered as he leaned forward and ran his tongue along Uruha’s exposed collar bone, feelings the blond’s chest heaving slightly beneath him.

 

Crawling onto his knees on the floor the raven began working on Uruha’s pants, looking to get them off as quickly as possible. He’d do it, if that’s what the blond wanted. He would show Uruha how much a whore he could really be. All those past five years he’d been ignoring the truth, trying to be as little of a whore a prostitute could be but he finally gave up. If Uruha wanted to see a whore he’d see a whore. Aoi would be _his_ whore, _his_ slut. He’d do it because that’s what Uruha wanted and Aoi had finally given up.

 

Finally getting the zipper open Aoi’s hand delved into the fabric of Uruha’s underwear, pulling out the man’s throbbing erection. Uruha had gotten hard faster than Aoi had expected which proved even more that a whore is exactly what Uruha wanted him to be. Lightly running his hand up and down the stiff shaft a few times the raven gave his client a devious grin before he leaned in to take the head into his mouth, moaning lecherously like some slut from a shitty porno.

 

But he was shocked when he felt a palm against his forehead, preventing him from moving any further. “Stop, Aoi,” Uruha’s voice trembled slightly from want and Aoi could tell he was trying to hold himself back. “Stop this.”

 

“Why?” Aoi almost whined, still playing the part of the perfect little slut. “This is what you want, isn’t it? You just said so yourself. It’s my job to suck your cock, so that’s what I’m doing.”

 

Aoi was pleased that Uruha could so little else but stare in total astonishment as Aoi removed the blond’s hand from his forehead, which had been a measly attempted at stopping his advances which were clearly not at all unwelcome, and leaned down to once again touch the tip of his tongue to the head of Uruha’s cock, flicking it back and forth over the slit and making Uruha’s eyes flutter closed. Aoi couldn’t help but smirk as he leaned further forward and accepted Uruha’s entire dick into his mouth in one fluid movement. He was putting all of the skills he’d learnt over his five years to proper use. Irresistible was something Aoi _knew_ he could be, he’d just never really used his natural ‘talent’ to its full potential before, but it was clearly working now as he watched Uruha’s head fall backwards onto the bed.

 

Curse words fell from Uruha’s lips as Aoi took him down his throat, not even blinking as the head of the blond’s cock nudged at the back of his throat. Years of sucking cock every night had eventually trained Aoi not to choke or gag which was something that seemed to drive his customers nuts. He was actually one of the few people who worked in the whorehouse that really had no gag reflex at all and he figured that was part of the reason why he’d become so popular. Aoi bobbed his head up and down, feeling Uruha give little upwards thrusts which was definitely not ok with the raven; _he_ was the one in control, not Uruha. So with a disgruntled groan around the blond’s member, Aoi placed his hands Uruha’s hips, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh to make sure the blond didn’t move his hips an inch.

 

Uruha hissed at the sharp feeling on his skin and Aoi found that he liked the red crescent shaped marks his nails left of Uruha skin. He wanted to mark him more, make it known to the world that Uruha, who was probably the perfect employee with his well pressed suit and blond hair pulled back out of his face, had been with a _whore_. A whore who had nothing to show for himself but his ability suck cock and take it up the arse. Aoi growled as he pulled back from Uruha’s erection, giving the glistening member a few strokes before letting it go and crawling over to his bedside table where he pulled out a condom.

 

Returning to where Uruha was still lying on the bed, looking rather disoriented, Aoi smirked at the mess he’d created. Looking down he realized that his own cock had found the control he now seemed to possess rather arousing because it stood proudly, jutting out from his body. With a small groan Aoi stoked himself a few times just to relieve some of the tension in his groin before returned his attention to Uruha who had propped himself up on his elbows to watch the prostitute’s every move. But he didn’t once attempt to stop the events that were playing out which convinced Aoi that the blond really did just think of him as a whore, a piece of meat that was only there to get him off. After completely removing Uruha’s pants and underwear, a devious grin stretched its way across Aoi’s face as he crawled back between Uruha’s legs and turned his head to run the flat of his tongue along the inside of the blond’s thigh before sinking his teeth into the flesh, eliciting a hiss from Uruha. Sucking the skin between his lips Aoi made sure to leave a nice big bruise that would hopefully haunt Uruha for the days it would take to heal.

 

Aoi peppered kisses up the inside of Uruha’s legs until he reached the blond’s erection which stood against his tense abdomen, small pearls of precome dripping from the tip. Aoi licked his plump lips and lifted the condom packet up to his lips, grasping it with his teeth and pulling. Once the piece of latex was out of its wrapper Aoi discarded the rubbish onto the floor and placed the condom at the top of Uruha’s cock, leaning forward to place his lips over it and roll the rubber down with his mouth, taking Uruha’s dick down his throat once more until the condom was secured that the base. Aoi smirked when Uruha groaned deeply and mumbled a quiet “ _Oh fuck_ ”.

 

Rising up off the floor Aoi crawled atop Uruha to position his hips over the blond’s throbbing erection. Grasping the base Aoi guided the head to his entrance and was about to plunge onto the stiff member when Uruha suddenly grasped his forearms harshly, succeeding in temporarily stalling the raven’s movements. “Wait,” Uruha started rather breathlessly. “Don’t you need to prepare? Won’t it hurt this way?”

 

“Shut up,” Aoi snapped harshly and scoffed mockingly. “Don’t pretend like you care. I’m just a whore after all and you know what one of the best things about being a whore is, sweetheart?” The prostitute’ voice was sickly sweet and he leaned down to sink his teeth into Uruha’s plump bottom lip, biting just hard enough to leave a little mark and remind Uruha that he was in control now. “I’m still stretched from the sick fuck I screwed before you.” He pulled away with the curl of a lip and sincerely hoped that his words had a stinging effect. Then in the next moment, while Uruha was still processing that harsh jab Aoi had made, the raven was sinking down on Uruha’s cock all the way to the hilt.

 

“ _Oh_!” Aoi cried as Uruha’s dick hit his prostate straight away. He had to admit that he did enjoy riding his customers. It was probably the position where he gained the most pleasure because he could shift his position until whoever was inside him hit his G-Spot dead on. The sudden intrusion did hurt a little and Aoi squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing the whimper he was determined not to let Uruha hear. He couldn’t show weakness, he had to desperately hold on to the control he’d gained now as he lifted himself up on his knees and sank back down, starting up a steady pace.

 

There was nothing Aoi could do to stop Uruha from bringing his hands up to grasp his hips. In fact, Aoi didn’t even mind when Uruha dug his own nails into the skin of the raven’s slim hips which continued to gyrate on the blond’s cock. Aoi wanted Uruha to mark him the way he’d marked Uruha. He wanted a reminder of this, of the one time he’d taken control and not just laid back and been some arsehole’s bitch. The raven let out another sharp cry when Uruha began to move his hips along with the movement of Aoi’s own, beginning to shove upwards into the prostitute.

 

Starting to pant heavily, Aoi fell forward slightly and planted his hands on either side of Uruha’s head, staring down at the blond with an intense look in his eyes and a frown pulling at his eyebrows. “ _Harder_ …” Aoi growled venomously through his teeth. “Fuck me harder, Uruha! Fuck me like the filthy whore I am- _AH!_ ” The raven almost screamed as Uruha clenched his jaw and gave a sharp upwards thrust, hitting Aoi’s prostate directly and making white flash across his vision momentarily. “That’s it…” Aoi panted with a small satisfied smirk as his hips followed the movement of Uruha’s, bringing them both closer and closer to release, “Just like that. Fuck me!”

 

Uruha groaned and grunted with the effort it took to thrust upwards, but his pace never slowed. His fingernails dug into the skin of Aoi’s hips, large hands leaving angry red marks there. Marks that would bruise and remind Aoi of what he’d done, of who exactly he was and he loved it. He pushed himself further, slamming his hips down harder and reaching down to rapidly stroke his own cock once he saw the tell-tale signs on Uruha’s face that he was close to reaching his climax. Aoi had learned to read Uruha’s body and face, he knew when Uruha wanted to fuck slowly, when he wanted it rough and when he was about to come. Aoi knew Uruha. He knew Uruha better than any other customer he had which is why he worked even harder to throw them both over the edge.

 

“ _Oh fuck… oh fuck… oh fuck…!_ ” Aoi chanted loudly as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to his own release. Uruha shoved up into him one last time before he totally lost himself, tumbling into white hot pleasure and spurting his release all over Uruha’s stomach, a few drops even landing on the blond’s shoulder.

 

The movements of Aoi’s hips faltered a little with his orgasm and he felt Uruha’s fingers dig even harder into his flesh as the blond continued to try and drive himself onwards. “ _Aoi_ …” Uruha panted, eyes squeezed shut tightly and Aoi knew that the blond was _so_ incredibly close. “Don’t stop… _nngh._ ” Aoi finally came down off his high and he grinned as he climbed off Uruha’s cock, receiving a furious glare from the blond which he ignored as he lowered himself onto his knees.

 

Aoi pulled off the condom and discarded it somewhere off to the side as he grasped Uruha’s cock and began pumping it furiously, aiming to drive the blond over the edge as quickly as possible before his regret began to set in. “Come on,” Aoi urged, holding Uruha’s gaze as his hand moved up and down the blond’s painfully hard erection. “I’m a whore aren’t I? Well then treat me like one… come on my face, Uruha.” He leaned forward and licked the underside of Uruha’s cock from base to tip, feeling the blond shiver and hearing him moan desperately. “Do it. Come on me, Uruha.” Aoi smirked as Uruha finally let out a sharp cry and his release shot from his dick, landing on Aoi’s cheek and lips, a little dripping down onto his collarbone. The raven poked his tongue out and liked his lips, making a face like Uruha’s come was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

 

The prostitute watched as his client lay on his bed, panting and utterly spent. With a small scoff Aoi stood up, leaving Uruha to catch his breath, and picked up the used condom as well as its wrapper on his way and threw them in the bin. Retrieving a cloth that he always kept on his dressing table, Aoi threw the white rag at Uruha, not even bothering to wipe the come off his own face.

 

“Clean yourself up and get out,” Aoi spoke coldly, already beginning to regret what he’d done. No doubt Uruha would complain straight to Ruki and then he’d be out on his arse faster than he could say blowjob. “Leave my pay at the front desk, Kai will take care of it.”

 

Aoi watched as Uruha sat up and began cleaning the prostitute’s come of his abdomen, setting the rag aside and standing up to dress himself. All the while Aoi was wondering what on earth he’d just done. If there was one rule Ruki always strived to drive into his workers it was that the customer was always in charge and the employees were to just go along with whatever they were told to do without any kind of argument and Aoi had just broken that rule. With a shuddering breath he wondered what would become of him now. Where would he find himself this time tomorrow? Would he still be working just as he’d always been? Or would Uruha have him fired? Thrown out onto the street again with little a care in the world? Aoi sincerely hoped not because he had nothing going for him. He had no education, no family, no possible way of making a living and suddenly he felt like that same frightened sixteen year old again. Worrying about what tomorrow would bring.

 

The brush of fingertips against his cheek snapped Aoi from his train of thought. He hadn’t realized he’d started crying. Looking up he saw Uruha staring down at him with eyes that were full of pity which sparked that angry fire inside him again. He didn’t care the he was still naked, he didn’t care that there was still come drying on his face, he just wanted Uruha to stop looking at him like that because there was nothing more humiliating than being looked at with such pity. It enraged him.

 

Aoi moved his face to the side, looking away from Uruha and drawing back from the tender touch. “Go away…” He spoke shakily, trying his hardest not to let his weakness show which was pointless but he was stubborn like that. “Get out of room. I don’t want you here.”

 

“…Aoi-” Uruha began only to be cut off immediately.

 

“Fuck off!” Aoi yelled, slapping Uruha’s hand away harshly, storming back to his bed where he picked up the black robe he’d discarded and shrugged it over his shoulders, tying it loosely around his waist, constantly keeping his back to the blond so he wouldn’t be able to see the raven’s tears. “I don’t want you here, Uruha… Just… go away,” he whispered.

 

Aoi heard the blond sigh before the door was pulled open and then shut again and for some reason Aoi wondered if he’d ever see Uruha again. Aoi’s breath shook as he collapsed backwards onto his bed. So this was the life he was subjected to; the life of a whore. He accepted that he would probably never get another job because he had nothing to give to society. Rolling over and curling up into a ball, Aoi buried his head into his pillow, using it to muffle his sobs. This is who he was. He was filthy and he knew it and he’d have to endure it for the rest of his youth because as long as hypocrites like Uruha existed there would be a demand for dirty cocksuckers like him.  


End file.
